


Don't diss the unicorns

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, after flappy bird, is a hell game, rainbow unicorn attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup honestly thought it was over with Flappy bird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't diss the unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Cruddy day= cruddy fics

“ _Mother fucker!_ " Hiccup blinked looking up from his book at the sound of his boyfriends voice. He hadn’t heard it this silent then go to cursing since Jack was on his Flappy bird craze. Hiccup sighed before getting up, if Jack some how got that damn game back on his phone Hiccup was going to kill him because Jack was not chuckling another phone in a bowl of water then putting it in the freezer.

"Jack! Why are you playing flappy bird?! do you _want to repeat last time?!_ " Hiccup asked walking into their room only to see Jack rummaging around in their room his phone on their bed.

"Hiccup this is serious where is the charger?"

"Jack what are you-."

"Hiccup this is LIFE OR DEATH."

"Jack flappy bird-."

"This is not about the devil bird that can’t fly for shit this is much more serious." Hiccup blinked.

"It’s under pillow where it always is." Jack let out a cry and quickly dove snatching his phone and shoving it under his pillow to plug it in.

"Jack what are you-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Hiccup was so confused he just closed his mouth and the room was in silence as Jack’s phone lit up with life again and he started tapping rapidly.

"no… No….. NO YOU MOTHER AHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Jack raged slamming his Pillow over his phone repeatedly as some techno music played.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! I PLAY HOW MANY HOURS AND WHEN MY PHONE DIES RIGHT WHEN I LEVEL UP?! DOES IT SAVE? NO!"  Jack yelled before slamming his face into his pillow. Hiccup sighed irritably. It was a game.

"Jack it is just a stupid game."

"no it isn’t! it is cosmic awesomeness wrapped around cold hearted rainbow metal _lies_.” Hiccup blinked.

"What the hell are you playing."

"Robot unicorn attack 2." Hiccup walked away after that completely done with his boyfriend.


End file.
